


又是短打×3

by yycx0512



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 06:54:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17038889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yycx0512/pseuds/yycx0512
Summary: 都是游了。《程序与心》：人类作×机器人了。《于一日之始邂逅小小的奇迹》：原作向交往后小日常。《诅咒》：放弃继续下去的军服paro分手炮。





	又是短打×3

《程序与心》

听到玄关传来开门的声音，藤木游作只是继续盯着面前的电脑屏幕没有反应。  
已经习惯了的钢铁敲击混凝土地面形成的脚步声逐渐靠近，停在他身后。散落满地的纸质文件和电子屏幕包围中的少年依旧没有回应，反而是小小的辅助机器人用机械质感的语音热情地对归来的同类打了招呼。  
「欢迎回家，了见大人~」  
会话的另一方没有回答。虽然来到这里已经有一段时日了，但时至今日他却并不将这里认作是家。  
他单手叉腰扫过屏幕上的程式和数据，确认游作的进度。直到这时对方才说出他们之间第一句话。  
「这次的调试怎么样？」  
「差强人意。」  
游作扭头仰视他，眼底露出点倦意：「听起来还不错。」  
「你上次睡眠是什么时候？」鸿上了见完全没有夸赞少年的功劳的意愿，冷冷地瞪着他。  
游作眨眨有些干涩的眼睛，又扭头回去对着屏幕：「四小时前吧，你走了我就起了，总得听着点你的警报。」  
了见首次露出了明显的表情，可惜是不悦：「所以你这48小时里只睡了两个小时？」  
「偶尔没关系的。」  
「需要我告诉你你这一周的睡眠时间吗？」  
「既然时间宝贵，那就先完成你调整。」  
游作调出两个人都已经熟悉的界面，了见虽然没有接受他的说法，但还是顺从地从桌子上拿来了数据传输线。  
游作沉默地看着了见拆开自己胸口的固定件，露出胸腔内的电子元件。他轻车熟路地把传输线的一端接在自己身上，另一端递到游作手中。  
少年柔软的手指接触到机械的指尖，轻微抖了一下。  
纵使鸿上了见的面容和性格有多么人性化，他的身体结构却毫不掩饰他并非人类的事实。如同一出讽刺剧。  
游作最初还会在他打开外壳露出内部构造的时候移开视线。但久了他也就懂了，那一举动与其类比为人类的宽衣解带，还不如说是在开膛破肚——只不过那对于机器人来说是再简单不过的操作。  
他把数据线接到电脑上，了见也在他身边盘腿坐下。  
突然想起来之前有过一次系统故障比较严重的时候，了见最初也只是坐在一旁，后来却靠在他肩膀上进入了待机模式。那是游作第一次真正感受到停止运行的了见不过只是一件机械的聚合体，坚硬冰冷，而寂静。  
当他们还是宿敌关系的时候游作没想过对方并非人类，即使后来得知了这件事他也没有太多波澜，毕竟比起肉体的存在形式，思维才是构成一个人的根本。  
但人类的思维源于生物繁复的神经系统，其原理至今仍未被世人解读。那鸿上了见的呢？是与人类无异，抑或只是程序构成的对外界的反馈吗？  
他的手指此刻就放在键盘上，如果现在键入新的代码替换了原本的人格数据，那了见是否也会被他改写成另一番模样？  
但他立刻打消了这个念头。他知道这不是自己想要的。  
但游作还是略有些心虚地瞥了一眼了见，对方正盯着他，面上看不出什么来。游作想解释，但张了张嘴也不知道能说什么，犹豫之后还是凑过去吻上了了见的唇。  
面部为了模拟人类的表情而被人造的肌肉皮肤覆盖，通常运作中机器产生的热度在面部正好形成接近体温的温暖，连同吐息。游作总会在接吻时将对方误认为是普通的人类。  
但他感受到的模拟出来的柔软与温度，对了见来说是什么呢？他所倾注的感情，在机器看来又算什么呢？  
他们从最初的宿敌变成现在的合作关系，对游作来说是曾经求而不得的机会，但对了见来说或许只是达成目标的最优途径。  
他流连在了见的唇齿间，对方也淡淡地回应了他。但这一刻的温情究竟是出于人类的情感还是程序推导出的应答游作无从证明。  
他把额头顶在了见的面具上，合上了眼睑。之后感觉到了见单手环住了他的后背。  
「你在胡思乱想什么，藤木游作。」  
这句话中的温柔也是出自程序的指示吗。  
「我并非是人类一事就那么动摇你对我的评价吗？」  
「那不是理所当然的吗。」  
「是么？我自己倒没觉得有什么变化。」  
游作以沉默作为回答。然后他听到低沉的笑声。  
「我可从来都没宽容到会把时间浪费在无关紧要的人身上。若是嫌恶你的话我自然会拒绝，你总不会认为我只是为了利用你才虚与委蛇吧？」  
「等等，我不是……」  
「缺乏睡眠让你的思考变得莫名其妙起来，先尽快完成你的任务吧。」  
了见拍拍游作的后背，把他拉开。游作皱着眉看着他，叹了口气，重新回去摆弄电脑。  
了见稍微坐近了一些，两人的肩膀不时能互相碰到。游作尝试习惯平息不下的心跳，将注意力重新放到构成鸿上了见的程序中去。

 

===

《于一日之始邂逅小小的奇迹》

清晨微雾，海风挟着毛毛细雨扑面而来。  
他随手把外套的兜帽翻上来免得打湿头发，脚步倒是没停。  
——直到与某人打了个照面。

「了见。」  
他先出声打了个招呼。  
对方没有立刻回答，只是走近，把手中的伞向他那边偏了偏。

了见看面前少年呼吸有些急促，面颊上泛着健康的血色。脸上一层薄薄的水雾，不知道是雨滴还是汗珠。他把兜帽拉下去，甩甩脑袋，全角度乱翘的头发也伸展向更自由的方向。  
「……晨练？」挑挑眉毛问了一句。  
「只是心血来潮。」  
游作也盯着他看。  
「你难不成通宵了吗？」少年又凑近了点，绿色的清亮眸子一眨不眨，「眼睛好红。」  
对他来说熬夜和通宵都不算什么太罕见的事了，他还以为外表上已经看不出来了。  
「心血来潮而已。」他也如此回道。  
「对身体不好。」  
「必要的工作总要按时完成。」  
游作也知道劝说是没用的：「我也能帮到你。」  
「好意心领了。你还得上学。」  
记挂了十年的命运之人，年下他两岁的十六岁高中生，新确立关系的恋人，整张脸因为不满而皱在一起。  
他鬼使神差地伸手掐了一把小男友的脸。

「凉。」  
指尖突然触到的热度让感觉有些麻痹，连带着思维也慢了一拍。不知道是通宵的后遗症还是因为小男友的脸手感太好了。  
「哦……抱歉。」  
想要收回的手被抓住了。  
刚刚运动过后的少年手心还留着点薄汗，带着火热的生命力。相握的手掌间温度慢慢传递了过来。  
「你冷么？」  
「并不会，只是散步时间有点久。」  
「不是刚通宵完吗，怎么不先睡一下。」  
游作沉迷用自己温暖的双手焐热了见的手，焐暖了一只后又看着他拿伞的另一只。了见觉得他的眼神简直跟讨食的宠物狗一样，拿他没办法，换了手撑伞。  
「外面空气不错。这就回去了。」  
缠绕的手指已经是相近的温度。  
「要不要来我家坐一会儿？」了见随口问道。  
游作有点怨念地看着他：「我还得上学。」  
「哦，」了见失笑，「那就再见。」

但高中生没有半点松手的意思。  
「了见，能不能那什么一下。」  
游作平时说话很少拐弯抹角，不过看他烧红的耳尖也就不必琢磨指代的是什么。  
「那个啊，行啊。」  
他把伞撑稳免得雨珠滴下来，然后微微探身过去。  
游作抬手环住他肩膀，撞过去的时候了见觉得被一头没轻没重的大型犬扑一下也不过如此了。他退了半步才支撑住身体，这个时候小男友已经亲上了他的嘴唇。  
接吻本身倒是含蓄得很，他们只是唇瓣蹭了蹭。但持续了很长时间，在这种微凉的清晨，拥抱与吐息交缠之间尤其能感受到拥有另一个人的体温是多美好的事。  
但分离的时候了见还是伸舌舔了一下游作的嘴角。  
游作瞪大眼睛看他，了见就挑挑眉冲他露出得逞了的笑。

「伞你拿走？我家比你的近。」  
「没关系。」游作又把兜帽戴上，看他毫不注意的动作，了见几乎已经预见到了帽子摘下时他头发又会乱成什么德行。  
他离开雨伞庇护的狭小区域，又回头。  
「能见到你我很开心……做个好梦。」  
「会的。我也是。」

了见看游作跑出了几步，便转了身继续往自己的方向走。  
他突然想，一般恋人告别之后经常会有一步三回头的套路吧。  
——不过对他们两个倒是没必要。  
还不如期待一下下次见面会是什么境况下。是Link Vrains中Playmaker与Revolver「冤家路窄」「狭路相逢」，是想吃热狗的时候刚好看到广场上停着眼熟的热狗车，还是某个时候突然谁向谁发个邮件约某时某地见个面。  
又或者是不算小也不算大的DenCity的茫茫人海中，偏巧藤木游作撞见了鸿上了见。

 

===

《诅咒》

敲门之后立刻收到了熟悉的那道声音的应答。藤木游作推门进去，那人坐在房间尽头的办公桌后，从面前的文件堆中抬眼向他一瞥。  
午后浅金色的阳光照在那人白银般的短发上，游作一时间觉得有些目眩，眯了眯眼睛。  
「藤木中尉……不，此时已经可以叫你少佐了吧？恭贺你此次立下大功连升两级。不过比起来我这里，你更应该忙于办理荣升的手续吧？」  
对方说得轻巧，像是完全不明白游作的来意。  
游作便只是沉默地盯着他。直到他终于放弃了摆姿态，撇了撇嘴。  
「都知道了？」  
「……嗯，下决心了。」  
他把钢笔拍在桌面上。寂静的房间里响起突兀的一声，游作下意识眨了下眼。  
但还是觉得需要说得再明确些：「我离开。」

鸿上了见叹了口气。  
说起来最初把游作拉进军队就是他的责任。十年前只是研究人员家属的他刚好在路过战场的废墟时捡了个小他两岁的孩子，念在留他不管就等同于放他死掉，就把他交给了军队。直到前几个月他们发现彼此都上了前线。  
了见是因为家庭背景，升得比别人都快些。游作就只是因为不要命，屡立战功。  
他调到自己手底下那次，也是他们重逢那次，还是了见亲自给他授的勋。那时候他们还不知道彼此曾见过面，但紧盯着他的那双幽深的绿眼睛让难得留意到他人的年轻军官留了个心思。  
后来了见问起游作为什么那么拼命，回答说想要找一个人，他刚好手里就拿着游作的档案，算了算时间地点，算到了这段缘分的重启，没算到之后的脱轨。  
他脑子里过去的片段闪过，一时也不知道该用什么样的身份面对游作的答复，只是喃喃低语了一句「是么」。  
然后他看到打算背叛他的下属，也是小他两岁的秘密情人，还是挂着那副缺乏情绪的表情，开了口。  
「了见，我们分手吧。」  
当时是游作追他追得紧，后来他懒得拒绝就干脆答应了，反正之后的相处都很愉快，从彼此的性格到生活习惯，乃至于性方面的需求上都合拍得很。他们的相处模式倒是无论公开还是私下都差不多，游作主动点，了见被动点。游作不会刻意掩饰自己的想法，了见却只是在他表态之后给些回应。  
但了见一直都以为如果他们有一天走向陌路，该是由他先提出来。  
他一时间没有想好怎么回应，幸好游作没有让房间内的空气因为他的不知所措而停滞下来。  
游作走近他桌前，抬手拆下胸前的勋章。  
他应该是刚报告完，顺便受了勋出来就直奔了见的办公室，解下来的正好就是这次行动新发放的勋章。  
这次行动关系到一些核心，了见想让心腹去办，却没料到游作在这种事情上正义感太强，知道了他的想法后会做出背离他的选择。  
他冷眼看着游作把胸前两枚解下来放在他桌上。一枚是最新的，一枚是他们相处以来最久的，其实也并不是多久之前，他当时亲手别在游作胸口的。  
他无来由觉得有点怨气，他将之归咎于年下者与当初的追求者如今的表现太过冷淡，甚至比他还要冷淡，这让他产生了一种被玩弄于股掌之上的感觉。  
于是他从椅子上起身，绕过办公桌，走到游作身边揪住他的领带，吻了过去。  
他没闭眼睛，所以他也发现游作同样睁着眼睛，只是别过了视线没有看向他。于是他放弃接吻，双手按在游作脸颊两侧，额头顶着额头。  
他感受到了平稳的吐息。让他心烦意乱又无从排解。

「既然如此，就最后做一次吧。」  
游作没有想过了见对他的回答会是这样的。但其实也不是什么值得惊讶的事情，他一直都没有看透过了见，纵使他一直坚持认为他们是一类人。  
他没有拒绝这个提议的道理，无论是出于他目前为止便从未拒绝过了见的要求，或是因为他也认同这是他们之间分手时的一个不错的仪式。  
于是他环上了见的腰去吻他。了见唇齿间有淡淡的茶叶的余味，是了见喝惯的那种。游作比起茶或咖啡更常喝白水或是甜饮，这种带着苦涩的清香他只有在了见那里才品尝过。


End file.
